SangoStasia
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: ON HIATUS! She lived in a beautiful, magical time…that would soon be gone forever. SangoxMiroku Inu Tales Series Set 2
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters of Rumiko Takahashi are just that, Rumiko Takahashi's. As for Anastasia, that person's spirit was boundless, ageless, and could not be owned.

AN: I'm posting this story up in fulfillment of a promise. However I cannot promise that this fanfiction or any of the Inu Tales will be readily updated as Fanfiction is just a hobby to me. I will not, and don't feel that I should be pressured to do so. Please enjoy this chapter, and I hope you will review.

Once we all lived in an enchanted world. It was a world of czars, princesses, elegant palaces...and grand parties. We lived in a beautiful, magical time...that would soon be gone forever.

SangoStasia

Sango let out a sigh of exasperation as she ran down the Grand Palace's marble steps. Behind her she could feel her maid-servant trying to tie a wide pink green ribbon onto the end of her braided hair. She had gotten so distracted running around outside pretending to be her own servant that she had forgotten about the Grand Ball that celebrated the 60th birthday of her grandmamma, Empress Kaede.

"Princess Sango! Please stop running so fast!"

"I can't Kagome I'm already late!"

"I told you not to go out. . ."

Both girls stopped their chattering at the end of the steps. Already the elegantly dressed guests had set their eyes upon them, and with a quick bow Kagome ran back up the stairs in a flurry of embarrassment...leaving her there standing on the steps in front of the entire imperial court.

"Announcing Her Imperial Highness! Princess Sango!"

Whoever the announcer was she was suddenly thankful for his existence. Descending down the steps in her mint green gown she ran over into her grandmother's arms. The strong smell of peppermint surrounded her as the regal woman gave her a light pat on the head. When she moved her head up a few tears had already begun to build as she clung to her grandmother, the two giving each other a warm smile despite the intense sadness they could feel. Soon grandmother and granddaughter would be separated, and both knew it would be long before they saw each other again.

"Grandmother. . . Must you leave for Paris?"

"I'm afraid so Sango . . . but I do have something for you. . ."

Out of a hidden pocket in the Grand Empress Kaede came a small, glowing jewel and what would have appeared to be a jewelry box.

"Grandmamma! It's beautiful!"

"Read the inscription."

Nodding the young Princess took the small jewel into her hand and squinted as she tried to read the neatly inscribed wording on the jewel.

"Together in. . .Paris?! Grandmamma, really?!"

"Yes. And until then, you can use this to remind yourself of me."

Using the small jewel, which fit perfectly into a keyhole in the "jewelry box", she was able to open it and a tinkling tune began to play (AN: Guess which one )

"Grandmamma. . . Thank you."

"You're welcome dear, you're very welcome."

The touching moment was suddenly interrupted with the glass chandeliers that hung so elegantly from the roof began to tremble, the light they gave off flickering into nothingness. And inside strode a very angry, very DEAD Naraku.

AN: :D Tell me what you think!


	2. Run

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this fanfiction.

AN: I know that this fanfiction has not been updated in quite some time. I did mention that I wasn't sure as to the updating-schedule of my fics thus far. I am also aware that the prologue bore a striking resemblance to the movie Anastasia. That was my intent. Please read, review and enjoy.

SangoStasia

Chapter One

Run

- Last Time –

The touching moment was suddenly interrupted with the glass chandeliers that hung so elegantly from the roof began to tremble, the light they gave off flickering into nothingness. And inside strode a very angry, very DEAD Naraku.

- Now –

His body gave off a frightening, ethereal, green glow. While the other girls in the room started to whimper Sango strode up and kicked the former-member-of-the-court in the shins.

"AAARGH! Wretched Child!"

Running away into the arms of her grandmother Sango watched as Naraku and her father shared a passionate conversation. The air was thick with animosity and even at her tender age she could sense it.

"You were banished from this court how dare you show your face Naraku?"

"How dare I show my face?! How dare you question me?!"

"I am the Czar of Russia and I will not stand for this."

"I MADE you what you are . . . and I can TAKE it away!!"

"I'd like to see you try Naraku!"

At that the glow that was coming from Naraku swirled and formed two large hands, they wrapped themselves around the Czar's neck and he gave a strangled cry as he felt the life be squeezed out of him.

"RUN."

Sango didn't have any time to register that her father had just died. She could tell that she was being pulled by her arm towards the back exit of the palace. But she soon realized that her mother had stayed behind. Pulling her arm free she began to ran towards her when she watched one of the grand chandeliers that had hung from the ceiling fall, manipulated by the green aura, and crush her mother.

"MAMA!"

Screaming she felt herself be picked up and carried away by her grandmother.

As the remnants of the royal family ran they were each separated by the guards whom Naraku had caused to be under his control. Sango watched desperately as they were each shot, or butted to death by the muskets they carried. Their route to the back exit now cut off Sango closed her eyes and prepared to die when she heard a voice.

"Hey. . . over here."

Turning she could see a young boy, not a year older than her, as he motioned from the Dowager Empress and herself to go into the kitchen.

"You can get out through here!"

There was a small, round opening that opened from behind a pantry shelf in the wall. As her grandmother pulled her into it she felt something fall from her hand.

"My box!"

Growling the boy pushed her in and shut the trap door, pushing the pantry back into it's place. Just as he bent down to grab the object from the floor he felt his neck be gripped by a guard.

"Where did they go boy?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He felt something cold hit the back of his head, and he blacked out.

AN: As I said before it's SUPPOSED to be like the movie.


	3. In Dreams

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are the registered property of Rumiko, Takahashi. I am not Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Well here is yet another chapter of SangoStasia. I think this is the first time I'll be inserting my own original ideas into the story so I hope you guys like it.

SangoStasia

Chapter Two

In Dreams

- Last Time –

Growling the boy pushed her in and shut the trap door, pushing the pantry back into it's place. Just as he bent down to grab the object from the floor he felt his neck be gripped by a guard.

"Where did they go boy?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He felt something cold hit the back of his head, and he blacked out.

- Now –

"Sanya! Sanya!"

Ducking out of the way of two of her fellow orphans Sanya made her way towards the voice that was hollering at her.

"Yes Comrade Kikyou?"

"Did you remember to wash the dishes last night?"

Biting her lower lip Sanya replayed the memory of last night. She had been the cause of a food fight and had been set with Kitchen Duty for a month. However, that particular evening she had been so tired that she had simply drugged off to bed.

"Yes Comrade Kikyou."

She knew that the chance of her being caught was nearly 100 but it had never been in her nature to be kind to Comrade Kikyou…she had the most fearsome glint in her eyes that always caused her heart to start beating a little faster. She let out a loud yip as she felt her ear be grabbed by the harsh woman's hand. She was soon thrust in front of a very large pile of several very dirty plates.

"Then tell me, what is the meaning of this."

"Uh…That someone snuck in a mighty big snack after I so dutifully cleaned all the dishes Comrade Kikyou?"

Sanya rubbed her still-red ear as she sunk into the creaky, metal bed. The mattress of it was so worn that she could feel the springs supporting the mattress through it She was reluctant to close her eyes…after all if she fell asleep she could dream…if she dreamt she would see _him_ again.

Sango and Kaede rushed as quickly as they could through the cold Russian snow. It had built a rug so thick on the ground that it was almost impossible to walk let alone run. But that was what they were doing, they were running, their very lives depended on it.

Kaede, who had long ago taken off her heavy coat and her first layer of clothing (AN: leaving her with about 5 layers so relax) was moving much easier then her granddaughter. So much better in fact that she was a few feet away when she heard Sango scream.

"Grandmamma!"

Sango had felt her foot catch on something, and had turned only to find the bony hand of Naraku grasping her ankle with a crushing grip.

"Not so fast little Sango!"

"Please let me go! Let me go!"

"Never!"

Kaede, gathering all her strength gave Naraku a swift kick in the head, causing him to fall back into a frozen section of water. The sudden weight on the newly developed ice caused it to give way, submersing him into it's icy depths. Sango however couldn't help but look back and just before Naraku's head was completely gone she caught a glimpse of his eyes, a strong glint of hate directed right towards her.

"SANYA! WAKE UP!"

Shooting up from her bed Sanya awoke to the not-so-pleasant face of Kikyou.

"Yes Comrade Kikyou?"

"I'm hungry…make me something to eat."

"Yes Comrade Kikyou."

AN: Woo! Believe it or this was just about the only update that I had any inspiration for. So I hope you enjoyed…and if you didn't…I'll send a rabid Inuyasha to bite your ears off!


	4. The Box

Disclaimer: I wished I wished upon a star that I owned Inuyasha…Damn star.

AN: This is a double post to make up for my lack of updates, hope you enjoy the two new chapters.

Sango Stasia

Chapter Three

The Box

- Last Time –

Sango however couldn't help but look back and just before Naraku's head was completely gone she caught a glimpse of his eyes, a strong glint of hate directed right towards her.

"SANYA! WAKE UP!"

Shooting up from her bed Sanya awoke to the not-so-pleasant face of Kikyou.

"Yes Comrade Kikyou?"

"I'm hungry…make me something to eat."

"Yes Comrade Kikyou."

- Now –

Maybe it had been the severe knock on the head, or perhaps the fact that he was shaken awake roughly by his fellow palace worker Inuyasha, either way Miroku had grown up to be quite the interesting young man.

For instance…

Inuyasha shook his head sadly as Miroku was again smacked into the cobblestone by another victim of his "roaming hands".

"Sometimes I wonder why I took you in."

As he got up Miroku flashed his surrogate brother a grin.

"My devilish charms?"

"Devilish is right enough."

Fingering the small jewelry box that he carried in his coat he got a pondering look about him. It was the only thing that he remembered from that night in the Palace and he felt a special connection to it.

"Oy, Miroku What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That you don't even know where you got that damn thing, we need money and you should let me pawn it."

"No."

Picking up a newspaper from the stand in the middle of the smoky market he tossed a coin in the direction of the vendor.

"Duchess Kaede Searches For Lost Princess Sango."

As some light memories filtered through from the recesses of his brain he grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders.

"…Sango! THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?"

"The Box! This Box!"

Pulling Inuyasha in closer he whispered with trembled excitement.

"It belongs to Sango!"


	5. The Sign

Disclaimer: I wished I wished upon a star that I owned Inuyasha…Damn star.

AN: This is a double post to make up for my lack of updates, hope you enjoy the two new chapters.

Sango Stasia

Chapter Four

The Sign

- Last Time –

"The Box! This Box!"

Pulling Inuyasha in closer he whispered with trembled excitement.

"It belongs to Sango!"

- Now –

Sanya waved a teary goodbye to her fellow orphans. Now that she was 18 she was too old to be at the orphanage, and Kikyou took all too much delight in having the send the girl out.

"I have gotten you a job at Kagura the hat maker's shop. Go there and show her how we produce lovely and **hardworking** young ladies."

"We do? Really Comrade Kikyou? Why are you sending me then?"

"GO!"

Walking off Sanya picked nervously at her pink overcoat. It had been the only gift that Kikyou had ever presented her with, and she knew that the majority of it was made from the fabric of a coat that she had been found wearing.

She had been found. Sanya wasn't like the other orphans at Comrade Kikyou's. She had been found wandering around at the train station the day after the Czar's family had been mysteriously attacked. Other then that patchwork cloak all she had of her former life was a beautiful necklace that Kikyou had never managed to take from her. The words "Together In Paris" were inscribed onto it, and since she had remembered, Paris had held a special meaning for her.

As she reached a crossroads she could see the two arrows pointing in the opposite direction. One road would take her to St. Petersburg, the other to the furthest part of the town in which she already resided and towards Kagura's Hat Shop.

"Now…If I take the road to St. Petersburg…I could catch the train to Paris and see if I can find my family…If I take the other road…I'll end up feathering Kagura's hats."

Though the choice would have seemed obvious Sanya found herself staring up at the sky.

"Okay Gods. I've suffered enough in this lifetime I think, so tell me what to do!"

There was a light rustling of wind, but nothing else occurred and Sanya stamped her foot into the snow.

"COME ON! Give me a clue! Just a teeny tiny hint!"

The wind had blown a little bit of snow off what otherwise would have seemed to be a small bump in the snow. Soon a small feline-looking creature popped out of the snow and sensing the warmth coming from Sanya's body, grabbed into the hem of her coat.

Looking down Sanya gave a quick scowl to the animal before taking a double take.

"Hey…You have two tails!"

Picking the thing up she sat down in the snow.

"You're going to wait with me. I'm looking for a sign."

As soon as she had sat down though, the cat-creature had grabbed her coat and tried to drag her off in the direction of St. Petersburg.

"Stop that! I'm waiting for a sign…"

Giving her a look the cat continued to tug towards St. Petersburg until Sanya's eyes grew wide.

"A sign…"


	6. Not So Grand Familiarity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Takahashi's characters. Though I did see them up for auction on EBay…

AN: I realize that it's been ages since I've updated but I am trying to make a sincere effort to update more frequently. Now that my Midterm Exams are over I'll probably get a better chance to do so.

Sango Stasia

Chapter Five

Not So Grand Familiarity

Last Time –

As soon as she had sat down though, the cat-creature had grabbed her coat and tried to drag her off in the direction of St. Petersburg.

"Stop that! I'm waiting for a sign…"

Giving her a look the cat continued to tug towards St. Petersburg until Sanya's eyes grew wide.

"A sign…"

Now –

Very soon after her somewhat frazzled nerves recovered Sanya had begun to make her way in the direction of St. Petersburg. Barely stopping along the way except to sleep when she was really tired, she got there fairly quickly. Though what she arrived to was not the glamorous St. Petersburg that she had heard of from the few orphans that had been there. Instead it was a gloomy, old looking town with the towns-people to match.

As she walked down the streets various street venders tried to offer her their wares. Smiling politely she declined and with the cat creature, now officially named Kirara, at her feet she looked around for the train station. Though she soon came to find, that due to the rupture in Russia's governmental system, train travel was restricted to only those with papers. And papers were the one thing that Sanya's clever mind couldn't come up with.

As she walked away in a very dejected manner she felt someone's breath on her ear.

"See Miroku, at the Grand Palace…if he can't help you than nobody can. But you didn't hear it from me."

"But I did hear it from you…just now…"

"I mean if anyone asks!"

"Why would anyone ask unless you told them?"

"……………..Young ones these days….honesty I don't know why I bother."

As the woman who had given Sanya the sagely advice looked up she saw that Sanya had already run off in the direction of the Palace.

"BAH! Why do I bother?"

Glancing up at the "Grand Palace" Sanya was surprised to discover two things. One, the Grand Palace wasn't quite so grand anymore. Two, the Grand Palace was no longer open; in fact the entire building had been boarded up.

"Great…how the hell am I supposed to meet this Miroku character if the Palace he's supposed to be in is closed?"

Looking down she realized that Kirara had already squirmed her way in through one of the boards.

"Kirara! Get back here!"

Following quickly after her Sanya managed to squeeze through another two boards.

"Never thought I'd be grateful to Comrade Kikyou for rationing our food."

However the moment that Sanya got a good look at the interior of the Palace she fell to the floor and rubbed her temples. Flashes of beautiful women dancing and fine cloths swirling around swirled through her head.

"So familiar…so familiar."

AN: Review!


	7. Uncanny

Disclaimer: I lost the eBay auction for the characters of Inuyasha…Pfft…someone named BillComputerGuyGates won them.

AN: A day or two late but here it is.

Sango Stasia

Chapter Six

Uncanny

Last Time –

However the moment that Sanya got a good look at the interior of the Palace she fell to the floor and rubbed her temples. Flashes of beautiful women dancing and fine cloths swirling around swirled through her head.

"So familiar…so familiar."

Now -

Never in her life had Sanya been exposed to such finery, even faded she could see the glittering gold that had been incrusted in dust shining through. The faded patterns of the tapestry and the glowing wood of the floor paneling were all parts of her memories long gone. Touching the ground tenderly she could follow the patterns of the dances it had seen. She could feel a few tears flowing down her cheeks and Kirara nuzzled her knee with the most worried expression her cat-shaped face could make.

At the same time in the theatre room Inuyasha and Miroku were holding additions. With the former Grande Empress Kaede offering a substantial reward for the return of the last surviving Russian princess plans had quickly taken place to find a double. Of course for such a plan to work they would need a suitable double and somehow 59 year old women wearing school-girl uniforms and men in drag did not seem the type to fool the sharp old Dowager.

As the last of the potential doubles was turned away Inuyasha got up and grumbled.

"We're not going to find one today, let's turn in for the day eh Miroku?"

Sighing heavily Miroku nodded and gathered his coat and paperwork, following Inuyasha out of the door he was startled when he ran straight into him.

"What the hell?"

"Shh…look."

Indeed he found that Inuyasha's surprise was very well justified when he took a look down the palace steps. For there, on the ground was a girl that was the spitting image of Princess Sango.

"HEY! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Startled Sanya shot upright and turned to catch Miroku's eyes before taking off in the opposite direction.

Several seconds after Inuyasha and Miroku reacted by each taking separate routes to block her off. But the girl seemed to know the layout of the palace quite well and it was a full fifteen minutes before all three were at the top of the steps in front of a very large tapestry of the former royal family.

"Why it's…uncanny…"

Inuyasha reached and tilted Sanya's head up and down, left to right inspecting the bone structure of her face. Looking past her to the portrait he gave a whoop and exchanged looks with Miroku. Not used to being handled Sanya quickly pushed Inuyasha's hand off her face and said in a very direct tone.

"I'm looking for the one called Miroku."

Grinning widely Miroku's arm went around Sanya's shoulders.

"And we've been looking for someone exactly like you…eh…what is your name?"

"Sanya."

"Well then Sanya…maybe we can come to some sort of…arrangement."

Letting out a yelp as Miroku's hand wandered to her backside Sanya swiftly backhanded him to the floor.

Stepping on his fallen comrade Inuyasha gave a light bow to Sanya and said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you bear an uncanny resemblance to the Princess Sango?"

AN:D


	8. Worth

Disclaimer: The characters of the anime Inuyasha are strictly the property of Rumiko Takahashi…

AN: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

Sango Stasia

Chapter Seven

Worth

Last Time –

Stepping on his fallen comrade Inuyasha gave a light bow to Sanya and said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you bear an uncanny resemblance to the Princess Sango?"

Now –

After years of searching on her own with no luck, Dowager Empress Kaede had finally sent out a declaration….5 Million Rupees for anyone that could return her precious granddaughter to her.

That was when the start of the search for the Princess Sango (real or not) started. And it just so happened…that fate was on the side of the two biggest scammers involved in the whole thing…

Inuyasha and Miroku…

Who now, incidentally, stood in front of Sanya as she rolled around on the floor in front of them.

When she had turned to stare at the tapestry, or more to the young Princess Sango that was depicted on it, she had studied it with some consideration before falling to the floor in hysterics.

"You've…got…to…be…kidding…me! Me, an orphan, Princess Sango?"

Helping Sanya to her feet Miroku gave her a reassuring smile.

"Not at all my dear. After all if you are indeed an orphan…"

"I spent the better part of my life scrubbing pots and pans! I know I don't know who or where my family is but I know that they're not ROYALS."

Sliding over to Sanya's left Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest.

"Can you be sure? I mean…you don't know what happened to you…"

"Well…"

Nodding in faux solemnity Miroku added,

"And no one knows what happens to her."

"You obviously need to get to Paris…"

"And Princess Sango's only remaining family is in Paris."

Looking between Inuyasha and Miroku's faces Sango's lips pursed for a second.

"You're really serious…you really believe this don't you?"

"Indeed we are, my dear."

Turning to the tapestry once more Sanya tilted her head and gave a sigh.

"And if we're wrong…it was just an honest mistake?"

Grinning and nodding as he picked up Kirara Miroku nodded enthusiastically.

"As honest as they come."

"All right then…Gentlemen…we're going to Paris!"

Bowing to Sanya Inuyasha and Miroku let them walk outside of earshot and then leaned in to whisper to each other.

"You're sure that the reward for bringing in the Princess is worth the trouble we might get into?"

"Hey…it's more money than this whole lousy country's seen in years…it's worth it."

AN: I really don't like Miroku and Inuyasha in this chapter…bah.


	9. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters form Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha…sorry.

AN: I realize that it has been two months since my last update. Sorry, life got in the way. Either way, enjoy this new chapter of SangoStasia.

Sango Stasia

Chapter Eight

Complications

Last Time –

"You're sure that the reward for bringing in the Princess is worth the trouble we might get into?"

"Hey…it's more money than this whole lousy country's seen in years…it's worth it."

Now -

Ugly is not a word one can use easily in Limbo. In fact what is ugly to the mortal plane is downright beauteous to the sordid creatures that occupied the space between the planes of Heaven Hell and Earth.

Naraku was ugly.

Physically, spiritually, mentally the former man named Naraku was just plain ugly. And no synonym for the word could express it better.

It was true that Naraku was evil, that he was selfish and cruel and vicious when it came to getting his way.

It was also true that Naraku, who had sold the tattered remains of his soul for the power to crush the family that had taken away his power.

There was just one little complication

Though he didn't know why, he was stuck in limbo. He knew it had something to do with the late Czar's family. But there was nothing he could do about it…nothing he could do that is until his "eyes" to the outside world came to him with a great surprise.

And it was a great surprise indeed.

* * *

Sanya, ignoring Miroku's outstretched hand climbed up onto the train's platform. Though she would never admit it, this was her first ride on a train, she was excited. Following carefully in front of Inuyasha, but behind Miroku the three went into their stall. Letting out an excited cheer,

"Paris here we come!"

But not before the shoddily clad woman called Kagura saw them.

"The boss will be most happy to hear about this..."

* * *

Sanya had now been on the train for three hours, and she was growing weary. Glancing out of the window she didn't notice when Inuyasha left their compartment for some "air" and a "chat" with Miroku.

"Can you believe it? We're going to be rich!"

"Yes I know…I can hardly…"

"Hardly believe that these damn papers change so often. I tell you, last year they were blue and now look…red!"

Glancing down at their papers, their BLUE papers to be exact they exchanged glances.

"Well this will certainly make things more complicated."

* * *

"SHE'S ALIVE!"

"Yes master…Princess Sango is alive."

AN: Evil Kagura…such a tattle-tale


End file.
